I'm not a kid anymore!
by Inuluv
Summary: 24 year old ANBU Sakura is tired of still being seen as a child still, even though she is a ANBU captain. She is espicially trying to convince Kakashi that she's capable of protecting herself from all the boys in the village from staring at her. KAKAxSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a kid anymore!**

"_I'm not a kid anymore!" _a 10 year old Sakura screamed. Her mother and father looked at her in surprise.

"For the last 10 years of my life you've told me what to do, what to eat, what to wear, _EVERYTHING!!_ Now your telling me to wear THIS ugly dress and go to YOUR work party and pretend I'm the perfect child?!" Sakura lashed out, all these years keeping these emotions in, was not a good thing. Especially for a 10 year old girl.

" Sakura-chan…" her father said gently. Sakura had enough. She threw the pink frilly dress and stomped to her room.

"Sakura-chan come back here right NOW!" her mother said firmly.

"NO! I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN! I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her door behind her. Tears fell from her face as she leaned back against the door.

"Look what _your _daughter did! Now she won't come to the work party!" her mom yelled from behind the door.

"_Your_ daughter has a point! _You_ have been always telling her what to do!" he father yelled back in defense. The argument continued until the front door slammed shut and the car engine was fired up. The car swerved out of the driveway and screeched down the street.

'I've had enough…" Sakura thought angrily. She packed her favorite stuffed teddy bear that had a black ribbon around the neck, a blanket, and a heart shaped locket Ino, who was her best friend had given her for her 10th birthday. She opened the window and jumped out into the night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura finally slowed down at a Sakura tree filled park. She walked up to her favorite tree which she had built her own little tree house in it and climbed in. She hiccupped from crying so much and wrapped herself in the blanket and tried to find a comfortable spot on the cold hardwood floor. She finally fell asleep as she was lulled by the soft chirping sound of crickets.

'_No one understands me…' _were her final thoughts as she finally slept comfortably for the first time in 10 years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sakura woke up when the rays of the warm sun fell upon her face. He rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the scene around her. Sakura trees were all she could see. Yesterday's events finally crashing down on her. She hugged her knees and leaned against the wooded wall as she fiddles around with the silver necklace. The cool metal felt good against her warm skin. She opened it up and on one side of the cover was an engravement.

_Freedom _

Sakura sighed and knew she couldn't stay in this tree house forever. She would have to face her parents someday. She grabbed the teddy bear from her backpack and started playing with the ribbon around its neck. After a while he held it up against the sunlight and said.

"You're the only one who never judged my forehead, or told me what to do. You just always listened. Just like Ino…" Sakura sighed once again and hugged the teddy bear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura started heading back home, she took her time and looked at each Sakura tree in awe. She started talking to her teddy bear about each tree and its differences from the other trees. She stopped at one tree where only buds had sprouted and no Sakura flowers had bloomed yet.

'_This Sakura tree is late… It must get bullied the other trees…" _Sakura thought.

_Flashback_

"Otou-san, why does everyone at the Academy make fun of my forehead…" asked a 7 year old Sakura.

She and her father were walking through a Sakura tree park while continuing home from the Academy.

"Some people just have to make fun of others to make themselves feel better Sakura-chan… Don't worry when you grow up you'll be a beautiful women." Sakura's father said silently.

Sakura looked at her father curiously not being able to comprehend what he said through her 7 year old mind. Sakura's father sighed.

"Let me give you an example Sakura. Look do you see that Sakura tree?"

"The one who hasn't bloomed yet?"

"Yes, that one. Don't you think all the other trees would make fun of it because it was the only one who hasn't sprouted yet?" Sakura thoughtfully processed these words.

"I guess so…"

"Yes that's probably true, but when this Sakura tree does bloom it will be the most beautiful tree out of all these Sakura trees." Sakura's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Is that true Otou-san?" Sakura eyed her father suspiciously.

"Haha, yes Sakura-chan. Just like you. When you grow up I'm sure you will be the most beautiful women."

End of Flashback

Sakura finally reached her house only to be greeted by police cars. She pulled on a nearby policewoman's sleeve and asked, "What's going on? Why is my house being surrounded?" The woman's eye softened as she released this girl was the daughter of the two parents who had died in a car crash last night. The woman forced a smile and said

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just come with me" Sakura's eyes widened and yanked her hand away when the woman tried to take her hand.

"I don't know who you are but stay away from me!" Sakura yelled and ran into a crowd that had formed around the house. She continued running until she saw her next door neighbor and asked

"Kira, what's going on?!" The 20 year old boy sighed and said softly.

"Sakura your parents got in a car crash last night" Sakura could feel tears starting to well up with tears.

"They didn't survive." Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She let her tears fall freely. 

_'I guess I'm really not a kid anymore. Because a kid is suppose to have parents. THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO STUBBORN!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys!! Yes I'm back from like EVER! But just to tell you guys I won't be continuing my Inuyasha fanfic…. XP Neways, AT LEAST ON REVIEW BEFORE I GO ON TO CHAPPY 2

luff ya!  
Sakura.Fugunaga


	2. Chapter 2

Thnxs for all the 2 ppl who reviewed !! -- even thou it's not much, BUT I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!! (Also thnxs to ppl who put story alert!)  
Btw, this will be the last time skippy! The next chappy is going to be when Sakura is 24 years old. All these past chappys were to explain what's up with Sakura when she's older.  
And to Tatacolt, this is not really a time skip, I just didn't want Sakura's parents to die from like KILLER NINJAS with all the gory-ness (I'm not that into gory stuff)

**2 Years Later**

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN!!!!" A shrill 12 year old Sakura screamed. Yes, the little Sakura we have known since 10 was now 12 years old!

"Hn, what do you want Sakura…" It wasn't much of a question, more like a statement. Sakura leaned on one foot and dug the other foot into the ground.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and eat-"

"No." Sasuke cut off Sakura knowing what she would say.

"Oh, well maybe next time then" Sakura bounced back. She didn't really like Sasuke all that much. She was just trying to hide the fact that her parents had died, by focusing all her attention to something else. In this case some_one _else.

"Ja ne Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sakura yelled behind her as she ran in the direction of her house. She slowed down when she knew Sasuke couldn't see her anymore. Sakura opened the door to her one and only house. As she walked pass a family portrait put up in the hall way she said "I'm home, Okaa-san, Otou-san"

Sakura flopped onto her bed once she reached her room.

"I need a shower so bad…Might as well since I'm meeting Ino, Tenten, and Hinata for dinner." Sakura left trail of clothes behind her as she went into her bathroom.

"Ah…." She said as the hot water hit her skin, putting her in soothing relaxation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Now what to wear, what to wear…' Sakura thought. In the end she wore a dark green spaghetti strapped tank-top and some jeans plus some cute flip-flops.

_Ding Dong!_

"OI! FOREHEAD GIRL!! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" Ino yelled through the front door.

"YES PIGGY! I AM COMING!!" Sakura yelled back after giggling. She, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had been best friends since they were 6 and they still are.

"ALLO!" Sakura screamed when she flung open the front door.

"H-Hello Sakura-chan!" Hinata said happily.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!!!" Tenten screamed and put Sakura in a headlock.

"Ten…Ten…Seriously…Can't…BREATH!" Sakura gasped out.

"OH! My badddd…" Tenten said as she sweat dropped and released Sakura.

"Finally, you and your stupid forehead answer the door!!" Ino smirked. Sakura broke out in a grin and looked Ino up and down.

"Have you been eating a lot of bacon _piggy_? Looks like _someone _could lose some weight." Sakura couldn't help but break out laughing at her own joke afterwards. Hinata, Tenten and Ino stared and sweat dropped at the now rolling on the floor laughing her ass off Sakura.

"HAHAHE, GET IT?! BACON AND PIG!? LMFAO!!" Sakura laughed out when she saw no one was laughing along with her. Then completely stopped when everyone backed away from her.

"Alright, alright, let's GO I'm getting hungry!!" Tenten said as she grabbed all her girlfriends' arms and dragged them to the restaurant.

"Ne, Tenten isn't that Inos line?" Sakura giggled. Surprisingly Hinata giggled along with her.

"SEE I AM FUNNY!!" Sakura said determined to prove she was not psychotic.

"What.Did.You.Say.Forhead.Girl?" Ino said, pissed off.

"I.Said.Isn't.That.Inos.Line" Sakura said equally brave.

"GAHH!!!!!" Ino screamed and jumped on Sakura pulling on her cheeks.

"I'm hearing this from the girl that has a big forehead?! Nu uh this does not cut!" Ino said triumphantly as she continued pulling Sakura's cheeks. Sakura being, well Sakura pulled on Ino's cheeks as well.

"Can't wou take a wjoke?!" Sakura mumbled out. They actually cause quite a commotion. Okay it wasn't quite. More like A LOT. Picture it. Two girls pulling each others cheeks and yelling confusing insults at each other in the middle of the street with two other girls trying to pull them off each other… Who wouldn't think they were crazy… But then again. It IS Ino and Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, Ino I think you pulled a cheek mussel" Sakura complained as they got seated at the restaurant.  
"I do it to please" Ino said happily. Tenten and Hinata sighed together.

"L-Lets just order guys…" Hinata said trailing off as the bell at the front door rang and in came Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto.

"OI! LAZY ASS, NO EYE BROWS, AND ANNOYING HYPER GUY! OVER HERE!!" Ino yelled when she followed Hinata's gaze towards the 3 boys who had just entered. Sakura and Ino ducked when the boys looked in their direction and snickered. When Neji came toward their table he pulled Sakura by her shirt and said "who just said that." Sakura pouted and glomped Neji.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR FRIENDS!!!" Everyone around the table sweat dropped. When Sakura let go of Neji she saw Tenten staring straight at Neji. Sakura had a glimmer or evil in her eyes. Sakura tripped Neji when he started walking towards a seat. Neji fell right on top of Tenten… Well more like her breast… Neji recovered quickly and stood up. But you could see his face redden like a tomato. Ino caught on to what Sakura had done and slapped Neji's back and said "YOUR SO CLUMSY AHOHOHOHOHOHO!" in a fake high pitched voice.

When everyone had calmed down, Sakura asked why Sasuke wasn't with them. Naruto said that Sasuke said he had to do something important today. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had left the restaurant to try and find Sasuke. I mean c'mon! What would he have to do anyway? She walked to the village entrance and saw Sasuke there.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" 

"What do you think I'm doing Sakura-_chan" _Sasuke said clearly annoyed.

"Then why…" Sakura trailed off.

"Because I'm sick of always being stuck with weak and can't protect themselves people. _Like you._" Those words stung. Not because they came from Sasuke. But because it was true. Blood boiled in Sakura. She blew up. Completely blew up. She never really did like him anyways.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE-_KUN_? GO! I HOPE THAT STUPID SNAKE MAN EATS YOU ANYWAYS! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE WASTED MY LAST 2 YEARS ON YOU!" Sakura yelled as tears fell from her face. Not for Sasuke. But for herself.

"Hn. What ever Sakura-chan, everyone in this village knows you LOVE me." Sasuke smirked, as he put her to sleep by pushing a blood vessel. Sakura fell on the ground as tears continued falling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days past since Sasuke left the village. Sakura had gotten so mad at herself because what he said about not being strong and not being able to protect herself was true. One day when Sakura was walking through the same Sakura tree park she thought about her parents.

_Flashback_

"Otou-san, why do you work as a ninja? Isn't it dangerous?" asked a 8 year old Sakura. Sakura's father chuckled deeply.

"Because Sakura, I do it to protect Sakura and Okaa-san." Sakura thought about these words.

"Then, when I grow up I'll be a ninja too! To protect Otou-san and Okaa-san!!" Sakura smiled brightly.

End of Flashback

'To protect someone…' Sakura thought.

_Flashback_

"How are the dango, Sakura-chan?" Sakura's mother asked while she continued working at the counter.

"MMM! So good Okaa-san!!" Sakura said as she continued eating. Once Sakura was done. She walked up beside the counter where her mother was working at.

"Okaa-san, Why do you make such good food?"

"Isn't it obvious Sakura-chan? I want to make you and Otou-san happy…"

"I see. Okaa-san, can I try cutting?"

"Sure Sakura-chan, just be careful!" Sakura tried cutting some vegetables but the results were misshaped pieces.

"Awww. They didn't come out right." Sakura whined. Sakura's mother giggled at her daughters' impatience.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. If you practice enough you can become great. At anything!" Sakura's mother said while stroking through Sakura's pink hair. Sakura ginned and said

"Then I'll keep practicing until I'm a great cook! Just like Okaa-san. To make you and Otou-san happy!!"

End of Flashback

'To make someone happy…' Sakura ran out of the Sakura tree park.

'I will become stronger and protect the ones I love and to make them happy!' Sakura thought determinedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALO PPLS!! REMEMBER! AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE CHAP 3 NOW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Alo, once again ppls!!! Thnxs for the little reviews --' neways THIS IS THA CHAPPY WHERE SAKU-CHAN IS 24…FINALLY! –wootness- AND! SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE!! MY INTERNET WAS BUSTED!! Btw I won't be updating till weekends cuz schoolie and stuffy ..

GOMEN!

**12 Years Later, A New and Improved Sakura!**

A now 24 year old Sakura stood at the Hokage's office. Sakura had grown into a beautiful woman. Just like her father said she would be. Obviously all the boys seem to notice as well. Sakura had been training with all her friends during the past years to finally become an ANBU captain, along with her friends Neji and Shikamaru.

She had been training with Gai-sensei for Taijutsu, and how to fight a Sharingan user. She also has been training with Tenten for weapons. Kakashi for endurance. The Hyuuga cousins for even better charka control and many more people! It can be easily said that she is one of the most powerful kunoichi in the leaf village. Not to mention her incredible medical skills which have surpassed Tsunade's in the past years.

Sakura was the only one of her friends who was still single. Tenten had finally gotten together with Neji, Hinata got enough courage to ask Naruto out a few years back and they were a now happy couple. Ino and Shikamaru have been getting along quite well. Though they still fight like they were 12 year olds. Now Sakura hangs out more with Kakashi because out of most of her friends he was also the only single one. It's more comfortable than being surrounded by couples and being the only single one.

"Hai, Tsudande! Sakura reporting." Sakura said in a confident tone.

"Ah, Sakura! My prized student!!" Tsunade said cheerfully. A 'ahem' was heard in the back round.

"Uh, next to my other prized student Shizune!! Ehehe..." Tsunade sweat dropped and scratches the back of her head. Sakura sighed.

"Anyways Sakura, I've called you here because you have been on a lot of S ranked missions lately I think it would be best if you took a break for a while. Even ANBU need a break sometimes." Tsunade said getting straight to the point, while taking out a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama!!!" Shizune yelled. Tsunade continued drinking the warm sake ignoring what Shizune was complaining about while continuing.

"NAH!" She said when she saw Sakura was about to protest.

"Nah?? Did you just make that word up…?" Sakura sweat dropped. 

"Yes, and I'm damn proud! Anyways no Sakura I will not let you go on any missions for a week! You must relax! Or else you'll become old and wrinkle and ewww…" Tsunade continued on babbling about old people and wrinkles.

-COUGH- Sakura coughed loudly on purpose to stop Tsunade from saying anything further. Tsunade stopped and looked straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Understand?" Tsunade said firmly.

"Hai…" Sakura said defeated and walked out of the Hokage's office. Sakura sulked as she walked through the streets of Konoha.

'At least I can still train' Sakura thought brightly.

'In fact, I'll go and ask Kakashi if he'll train with me right now!'

"Yo." Kakashi poofed out of no where, and scared the shit out of Sakura.

"HOLY SHYT KAKASHI!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Sakura you're an ANBU captain, shouldn't you be prepared for these kinds of things?" 

"Ahaha...I guess, THAT WHY I NEED YOU TO HELP ME TRAIN!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes. Kakashi backed away slowly, when Sakura was like this she was like Rock Lee and Gai-sensei when they talked about youthfulness.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't! Hokage's orders. She said I couldn't help you with training for a week. Something bout you needing rest" Kakashi said deep in thought recalling the time when Tsunade called him into her office. Sakura slumped and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"S-S-Sakura?..." Kakashi stuttered. Sakura could get anyone to do what she wanted with that look.

'Must not look into her eyes!!!' Kakashi thought as he looked away.

"No Sakura. Hokage's orders!" Kakashi said with his eyes shut tightly. Sakura sighed and returned to her normal self.

"Damn it. It usually works. Worked on Neji when I needed him to train… Maybe I still have to perfect it…." Sakura fazed out. Kakashi laughed.

"That's because Neji's still a growing boy…Okay not _growing, _but you know, vulnerable to…Girls…." Kakashi said uncomfortably. He was NOT good at talking about stuff with this, especially with his former student. I mean his very pretty former student. Sakura blinked innocently and bounced back immediately.

"Well, do you want to hang out then? Naruto and everyone else is out on 'missions'" Sakura said with an envious tone when she said the word 'missions'

"Sure, why not, either that or to face another 'challenge' from Gai." Kakashi shrugged. The odd couple walked down the streets towards Team 7's old training grounds. Not only was it a place to train but also a great place to relax. As they walked down Kakashi felt many perverted stares towards Sakura. Sakura being, well Sakura continued walking, PROBABLY ignoring all the men's pervy stares.

Suddenly a drunken man came onto the path Sakura and Kakashi were walking on and out of no where groped Sakura's breast. Before Sakura could break the mans neck, she saw a blur of silver and the next thing she knew was the man was on the floor twitching while Kakashi cracked his knuckles. Sakura looked away and whistled. Knowing Kakashi, this guy was going to be bloody pulp when Kakashi's through with him. 

Sakura sighed as she and Kakashi continued walking, leaving behind a very scared group of men staring at them.

"You know Kakashi, I could have handled it myself." Sakura said as they finally reached the training grounds of Team 7. Sakura sat and leaned against her favorite oak tree. Kakashi followed suit and lean on the oak tree.

"Well I didn't see you trying to break his scrawny little neck." Kakashi said obviously pissed off someone had touched HIS former student. ACK! I mean a very pretty former student.

"I'm surprised a former ANBU snapped that easily. Don't you trust that I can protect myself? I'm not that stupid weak kunoichi I was when I was 12." Sakura grumbled. She did NOT want Kakashi of all people to still think of her as weak. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I do Sakura, it's just hard to believe how time flies…" Kakashi whispered. The two stared at the passing clouds as a warm breeze blew by.

"Kakashi? Have you ever had a girlfriend before…" Sakura trailed off blushing. Kakashi gave a sideways glance at Sakura as a breeze blew her pink hair.

"One. Rin, but she died…" Kakashi said. Sakura's eyes widened and immediately and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said. She sighed once more and hugged her knees to her chest. 'I'm the only one who NEVER had a boyfriend. How pitiful…' Sakura thought as she glared at a blade of grass as if she had laser eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INO-PIG! HINATA!" Sakura jumped Ino and Hinata as they both walked in through the village gate. Ino's group consisting of Hinata and Shino, had just finished their mission and was returning back.

"GAH!!!!" Ino screamed. Shino sweat dropped as he stared at pile of girls in the middle of the village gate. 'Girls never change…Except sometimes' Shino thought as he smiled at the three girls. All had grown into their own person. Strong, intelligent and brave.

Actually Shino had changed too. Because of Sakura and Ino he had gotten out of his quiet little jacket. Okay well not really. But a little D. Sakura looked up and smiled at Shino. For a second, Shino could have sworn he saw a flash of evil in the ANBU captain's eyes. Next thing he knew he was tackled by Sakura.

"OHIO, SHINO!!" Sakura said with a bright smile. Shino looked away and sweat dropped as he said "Ohio..."

"OI! Big forehead!! You coming or not?!!!" Ino screamed and then mumbled something about big foreheads and idiot Shino Oo. Sakura looked up and screamed back. Right in Shino's ear. (POOR SHINO!!)

"Ah, Sakura, can you get off me now." Shino asked.

"ACK! Yeah! My badddd." Sakura said flustered.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan lets go to the bath house. I want to wash off all the yucky-ness off me." Hinata said in her now brave voice. Sakura and Ino bobbed their heads in agreement and set of, leaving Shino and his now pervy thoughts. (SHAME SHINO!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SO, SAKURA! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS WEEK? I HEARD YOU CAN'T GO ON ANY MISSIONS" Ino screamed into Sakura's ears.

"NOTHING MUCH INO-PIG. JUST HANG OUT WITH KAKASHI" Sakura screamed back. Hinata just sighed as she dipped her body into the soothing hot water. The girls have been together since, well ever! So you can guess how Hinata can block out their screaming. Ino stopped screaming when she heard 'Kakashi'.

"Ne, Sakura, do you like Kakashi?" Ino said suddenly. Even Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"EHHHHHHH?! What are you talking about?! I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I DO NOT!!!!" Sakura said while splashing water every where causing girls near by to start whispering. She stopped when Hinata and Ino gave her the 'yeah, RIGHT.' Look. Sakura sighed and dropped her head until the water came up to her nose. 'I don't, right?' Sakura thought.


End file.
